Dark Trine
by Omniskriba
Summary: What begun as a pact between Jyou, Koushiro and Ken becomes the nightmarish return of an ancient demon bent on destroying the planet. What does Jyou have to do with anything? And can the demon be destroyed?
1. Brothers at Arms

~*~  
"Dark Trine"  
By Kyoko_Jyou  
~*~  
Disclaimer: Due to a malignant case of unfairness festering in our universe, I do not own Digimon, Digital Monsters. Among other things I do not own include Fox Kids, Bandai, Toei, and the Independent Republic of Paraguay.  
~*~  
This particular fanfic takes place several years after the defeat of Archnemon (or whatever her name was) and was meant to ommit the exsistence of both Episode Fifty and Seasons Three and Four, so consider this an alternate plot line for a third Digimon Series (c'mon, give a guy a chance to dream) where the old cast was kept instead of being discarded like that with the coming of "Tamers".  
I think I should tell you that this fic has a lot of violence, angst possibly some sex (I'm making this up as I'm writing it so I have no idea how this ends) and death in it so if you are seriously offended by any of the above, I can only hope that your detainers let you out into the real world soon.  
Anyway, this is also classified as a JyouKouKen buddy fic, not a shounen-ai triple-pairing so for all those people expecting yaoi-ness, I'm sorry to disappoint.  
Okay, now that all pretense is in order, I'd better start now...  
~*~  
Chapter One: Brothers at Arms...  
~*~  
"We are the Dark Trine,  
The union of brothers three,  
United by one goal,  
United by one destiny..."  
The room was infinitely dark, cold, and empty.  
Only the faint light of a computer monitor broke the engulfing darkness, eclipsed in parts by the silhouette of three young men who took turns in entering short command strings on the keyboard.  
"Ken, your equation's all wrong."  
"What do you mean it's all wrong? I spent the entire hour figuring this out!"  
"You missed this variable."  
"Oh..."  
"And that..."  
"Oh..."  
"And those"  
"Uh huh..."  
"And that one... that one too"  
"Okay, fine, I get the idea. I'll start all over again"  
"Jyou, were never going to finish this program if you keep on bugging Ken like that... oh... and um... Ken, this one's not exactly equitable with the formula." The third boy remarked.  
"Koushiro! Jyou! Will you please shut up and let me work in peace?!"  
"Fine."  
"Be our guest. But by the looks of this, it becomes quite clear while you failed to conquer the Digimon World the first time."  
Ken gave Koushiro a deathly gaze. He then resumed to his typing.  
"Is this right?" He said sharply.  
"No." Jyou answered back. "If digivolution acts in anyway like mutation-induced genetic adaptation, the molecular code in digimon DNA would have to be converted into algorithmic values, wouldn't they?"  
Koushiro nodded gently.  
"Then that only means that the algorithms would have to correspond with the four chemical components of DNA: adenine, guanine, thymine, and cytosine... right?"  
"Well duh..." Ken agreed, as if it was the most obvious thing in the world. He was, after all, a genetics whiz.  
"So I think we should pair up these two and pair up these other two. We can only force post-mega level digivolution safely by synthesizing naturally occuring cells."  
(Sorry for all this geek talk, folks. Force of habit)  
Ken gave a slight chuckle. "How could I have forgotten?"  
He moved his slender fingers across the trackball mouse and clicked on a command button on the upper-right corner of the screen. Instantly, the numbers flew across the program and aligned themselves into the form of an enigmatic triple helix.  
"Is that better?"  
"I do believe it is" Koushiro replied.  
Jyou simply clapped his hands quietly in contentment.  
"Thank you, thank you. I feel so honored working with the two touchiest minds in the scientific world" Ken said with a touch of playful annoyance in his voice.  
"It was no trouble at all. Actually I enjoyed that a lot." Said Jyou. A dark grin crossed his face.  
Koushiro smirked. His eyes inspecting the swirling numerals. "So, Ken, when did you... y'now..."  
"When did I decide to go back to the darkness?"  
"No I was wondering when the last time you got out of this room, but that seems like a better querry..."  
Ken snickered. "Y'know, the side of darkness does have it's lures. And you... why did you decide to join me?"  
"Who told you we didn't come here to sabotage your plan of conquering the Digital World again?"  
"Jyou, I pretty much doubt that from you."  
"How come?"  
"All this was your plan, after all."  
Jyou just realized that it was he who gave Ken a new tactic of domination. After all, the entire project had revolved from his idea.  
"Oh yeah. It's all my fault, isn't it? How about you, Koushiro. How can we be sure you're not just here to inform Taichi of a new plot against his beloved digital world?"  
"I got sick of being his lackey. I thought that was already a given, considering the circumstances."  
The three watched the monitor again.  
"I am tired of being called a madman for my unparalleled genius..."  
"I am sick of being the geeky outcast, driven from society by my social ineptitude..."  
"I shun the fact that my only companion is a Pineapple Laptop..."  
Both Ken and Jyou shot at him with stares.  
"What? I really do!"  
"Well then, my brothers-at-arms. It seems that the die has been cast."  
"And the stakes are at our advantage..."  
"But I really do love my Pineapple Laptop..."  
Both Ken and Jyou shot at him with stares once again.  
"What? I really do!"  
~*~  
How was that?  
Sorry, there was neither violence, angst or death in this chapter, but it's the first of a series so there's still a lot to be said and done. Until then, please R und R (that's "und", not "and"). 


	2. The Initiative for Conquest

~*~  
"Dark Trine"  
By Kyoko_Jyou  
  
This is the second chapter. I accidentally errased the first one. I'll get it back soon.  
~*~  
Disclaimers: Same as the last chapter, and no; Toei did not sell me   
Digimon- Digital Monsters for fifteen cents and a tootsie-pop, against popular   
belief that they did.  
Warning: Because I'm writing this as I go along, the maturity rating is still   
pending. I am still pondering on my plot device options and there are many ways   
this fanfic might go several ways near a NC-17 rating (or maybe it wont…   
^_^*). It will all depend on your reviews so please review with questions,   
suggestions, negative reactions, cruel intentions, and some blueberry   
cheesecake.  
~*~  
Author's Note: For anybody who wonders where I get my genetics data, I   
did the extra-credit research myself. It's part of the background work I'm doing   
for another story I'm making. The research is entitled "Modified Genetic   
Structure Reconfiguration Theory and Application for Fun and Profit". I'm still   
working on the "Profit" part, though.  
Oh yeah, this chapter is, like, the one where the trio gathers the elements   
of their conquest so it's a three parter sleeper in one chapter. This is a bit of a   
slow one, but please bare with it. It explains an awful lot.  
~*~  
Chapter Two: The Initiative for Conquest  
~*~  
A large sneakered foot struck the black-spotted white ball, tossing it off   
the grassy earth and into a network of thick braided string, barely missing the   
yellow-gloved hands of a brown-haired goalkeeper.  
"Score!" Went the blue haired boy who had gotten the ball in, promptly   
shifting gears, going on to perform his patented victory jig which was strangely   
reminiscent to the Easter Chicken Dance.  
A tall blonde boy approached him and gave him a high five.  
"So I guess we win again! In your face Tai!"  
The brown haired boy stood up and brushed his striped soccer shirt.   
"Yeah, yeah don't rub it in."  
The sun shone brightly atop the bright blue skies over Odaiba. It was a   
weekend somewhere between Spring and Summer so the weather couldn't be   
any fairer and the soccer field, any greener.  
That afternoon, four friends decided to take to the soccer field beside   
Odaiba University where a two-on-two soccer match had been taking place for   
the last hour or so.  
"Jyou, since when did you learn how to play soccer?" Yamato asked,   
wrapping his arm around his team mate.  
"Ken-san's been teaching me."  
"Ken, huh? Well, you do remember that it was the dark seed that made   
him… uh… moderately good at soccer in the first place." Daisuke interrupted,   
trying to impose his athletic superiority… as usual.  
"Well, seed or no seed, he must be a really good teacher. You're really   
getting the hang of this game. Are you sure you're not allergic to the ball?" Tai   
asked, kiddingly.  
"What makes you think that I am?"  
"Well, that was what you said the first time we asked you to play."  
"Well I guess I'm not anymore."  
Taichi looked at the grin on Jyou's face.  
Or should I say, looked up at the grin on Jyou's face.  
Something strange was with the aura of this guy for the past couple of   
months. Something he can't exactly put into words. Something that, deep down,   
made him fret.  
Taichi only smirked back.  
Yamato was still rubbing his victory into Daisuke's spiky-haired googled   
head.  
Jyou only towered above them all.  
~*~  
After another hour of mindless ball kicking and grass tumbling, they all   
went for a quick shower in the communal bathrooms inside the university.  
Nobody was there but them.  
Jyou pulled out from his shirt, dripping in sweat.  
"Not very bony anymore, are you?" Yamato asked.  
"Guess not."  
"Are you sure, you don't want me to hook you up with anybody. I know   
lots of people who'd love to get their hands on a guy like you."  
"Nah. Don't have the time, what with the Medicine thing and all."  
"Oh… oh yeah."  
They all went into the shower are and began to take a nice warm one.  
The sound of shower water filled the air while steam covered the room,   
making visibility almost zero percent.   
Unbeknownst to Taichi, Dai, or Yamato, Jyou slipped into the fog and   
drew a high-tech test tube from his back pack which sat on a desk and returned   
to the showers. He popped the tube open and poured the liquid within into the   
steam.  
It was a ion-charged sulfuric acid solution, a nice little formula Jyou   
cooked up in chemistry class.  
"Owww… what's going on in here…"  
"What the f*ck?"  
Jyou stooped down to the tiled floor, where the shower water flowed to   
into the… the… whatever (sorry, writer's block forces me to forget what you call   
that thing where bath water goes).  
After a few moments, he took the same test tube and poured in some of   
the water… now tainted with human blood.  
"Jyou? Jyou… get out of the shower! There's something wrong with the   
steam!" He heard Yamato yell.  
"I'm coming!"  
Wrapping himself with a towel, he grabbed his backpack and raced for the   
exit before he had been incurred enough wounds by the acid fog of his creation.  
Outside, the three lied half naked on the floor, twisting in pain from the   
minor burn-wounds which pockmarked their skin. Jyou reached down into his   
backpack and drew some antibacterial fluid, ointment and some cotton buds.  
He tended the three with his knowledge of medication, easing almost all   
the pain.  
"What the f*ck is going on in there?" Daisuke asked, regaining his   
strenght.  
"That was Sulfuric Acid…" Taichi commented. "Had some problem with it   
in chemistry class before. I will never forget that smell…"  
Jyou only nodded.  
Yamato kept silent, his face bearing a few bloody splotches.  
"Don't worry, it won't leave a scar…" The blue haired young man asured.  
Taichi looked at him closely.  
Something was definitely not right about his tall friend.  
For one thing, he was the one exposed to the fog the longest… but he   
barely flinched when he came out, as if he didn't mind. Jyou's body carried the   
form of strong, sturdy musculature.  
This alone gave Taichi a feeling of uneasiness- as if something was totally   
not right with the way Jyou's changed. He didn't take his defeat by a noted geek   
very lightly. And now that Jyou's been getting more date propositions than   
Yamato… this was not right at all.  
Something was definitely wrong.  
~*~  
He walked quickly after he got dressed.  
Test tube in his pocket, his hair dripping wet.  
His trenchcoat and blue locks flapping wildly in the wind (Okay, it was   
sunny this morning. It's not anymore though. Change of mood.).  
His wounds… gone…  
His heart pounding, his grey eyes hidden in the glimmer of his old glasses.  
His lips carved again in that enigmatic smile of his.  
"Precious blood, giver of life,  
Purveyor of Power, Mother of strife,  
Give us your power, endow us your strenght,  
And if we succeed we have genomes to thank…"  
~*~  
Meanwhile…  
Koushiro sipped on his cup of coffee, watching the computer monitor   
before him.  
"That's very nice work, Mr. Izumi." A woman approached him. "Y'know, I   
don't really think I've had a student as good as you."  
"Thanks." Koushiro blushed slightly.  
The young College Infometrics teacher watched over Izzy's back.  
"Such a passion for the cybertronic arts. Such skill…"  
"Uhm… I really don't think this would do well with our parent-teacher   
relationship."  
He felt the young woman touch his bushy auburn hair.  
"I don't know. I think it would…"  
Miss Sazuke was Koushiro's teacher, although their ages didn't differ too   
much. She had been a child prodigy in her day, becoming an Infometrics   
professor at an early age. Right now, though, Sazuke was the archtypical   
temptress, seemingly falling for a boy who matched her brain-cell for brain-cell.  
But Koushiro didn't notice her.  
He just continued his programming.  
"What are you doing, anyway?" Sazuke's voice quivered.  
"Its… nothing really."  
"Nothing? I've never seen such complex Turing-level AI algorithms. I…   
I…"  
Annoyed by her interference, Koushiro grabbed the mouse, saved his   
work on a Zip diskette and turned the Computer off, leaving Sazuke without   
saying goodbye.  
The evening has fallen outside and Koushiro left for the Ichijouchi house…   
but first, he took a detour and got something from home.  
~*~  
"Good evenining Mrs. Ichijouchi."  
"Oh, it's you Koushiro. Do come in. Ken is inside his room with your friend   
Jyou."  
Koushiro nodded.  
"Oh, and Koushiro, will you take these."  
They were tuna sandwiches. They had lettuce (ooh… writer's block! My   
head aches imagining all this stuff happening… every little stupid DETAIL!).  
~*~  
"Koushiro, how nice of you to join us."  
"Yeah, yeah. I have it here. I finished it on the way."  
"I didn't say anything." Ken said defensively.  
"Didn't hafta. How about Jyou."  
Jyou came out from the shadows, jiggling in his hands a see-through   
phial.  
"That's not what I think it is, is it?"  
"Of course it's not. It's human blood!"  
"Oh, I thought you chickened out and decided to con us with karo syrup   
and water."  
"Oh, it was an easy task. Of course I'd doubt you could have handled it."  
Koushiro shrugged Jyou's remark.  
"Well, I for one, am finished with my part of the bargain…"  
Ken clicked a button on the screen and revealed an image of three   
strange looking devices, one colored Black, another Gray and the other Orange.  
"These, my friends, are our new digivices."  
"Hey, why am I always the Orange one?"  
"Sorry, it's your color."  
Jyou inspected each.  
"Nice, very nice. Polyurathane?"  
"Like you ordered."  
"Excellent."  
"So everything is in order."  
"What do you expect?"  
Koushiro gave a cold smirk (everybody's been smiling lately, did ya   
notice?).  
"Then we begin the conquest."  
"The sooner, the better… my brothers."  
"Ken, don't call us that. It freaks me out!"  
"Ooh… sorry…"  
Jyou held the phial up high. Koushiro beheld his ultimate program. Ken   
summoned the digivices from the digital world with a click of a button.  
Then posing in a dark-trio style position… each laughed diabolically,   
causing it to thunder in the background for no apperent reason.  
~*~  
*^_^* I know that wasn't at all too good, but I had a troublesome battle   
with mental block. I promise to make up for lost interest in the next chapter.   
Until then, please read and review. 


	3. SuperHyperGlobalMegalomaniac

~*~  
"Dark Trine"  
By Kyoko_Jyou  
~*~  
Disclaimers: Same as the last two chapter, and yes; all margarine DOES taste somewhat like butter.  
Warning: Because I'm still writing this as I go along, the maturity rating is still pending. I am still pondering on my plot device options and there are many ways this fanfic might go several ways near a NC-17 rating (or maybe it still wont... ^_^*). It will all depend on your reviews so please review with questions, suggestions, negative reactions, cruel intentions, and a black albanian two-headed eagle.  
~*~  
Author's Note: The title "Dark Trine" was actually based from another trio of antagonists from another story I'm making. They are namely Clothos (Creation), Atrophos (Direction), and Lachesis (Destruction). Concurrently, these three hags are a in direct reference to Clothos, Athropos and Lachesis- collectively called the Moiriae (the Fates) of Greek Myth. But no, Greek Mythology will not have anything to do with Jyou, Ken, and/or Koushiro... except of course if I change my mind midway into the fic. Thank you.  
~*~  
Chapter Three: Superhyperglobalmegalomaniacs (hew...)  
~*~  
"Nice consistency... not too thick... not too lumpy also... it's perfect."  
"Hmmm. So that completes our sampling. Three distinct strands?"  
"Three distinct strands right here."  
Jyou looked at the test tube carefully, examining the blood sample for imperfections. After he had done so, he placed it beside two others. They were labled "Kamiya", "Ishida-Takaishi" and "Motomiya" respectively.  
He then lifted the rack and carried it gently across the room, lowering it down into what looked like a washing machine cross-bred with a refrigerator.  
"Ken, where exactly did you get a biomolecular manipulation module in Odaiba?" Koushiro asked politely.  
"Garage Sale. Some guy won it at a hospital raffle draw thinking it was a washing machine. I had to work for weeks getting lint out from the micrograv emmitters."  
"Hey, I entered that raffle!" Jyou said, proudly.  
"Well, you could have saved me the trouble if you'd have won." Ken replied.  
Hooked onto Ken's PC and Koushiro's laptop, Jyou began to operate the heavily built machine. Every few moments, he glanced at the guide book, entitled "Restructuring DNA for Morons".  
"I've got it online." Ken signalled. Jyou huddled near his monitor. "There they are."  
"Good. Now, splice each one in half and put each back into cryostasis."  
Ken nodded. Jyou turned to Koushiro.  
"Izzy, did you get the..."  
"Sure I have." Koushiro reached for his bag and drew something which looked like a celphone with several cables attatched. "the link to the Millitary Satellite? I'm one step ahead of you, Jyou."  
"Jyou, each DNA string has been spliced. I think you should..."  
Jyou understood. Taking Ken's place on the computer, Jyou began to type in a long string of code into the PC... as if programming a new DNA strand with Guanine, Adenine, Thyamine, and Cytosine.  
"Izzy, download the conversion program... NOW!"  
As if in synch, both pressed the ENTER button at the same time.  
Instantaeneously, the genetic data from Ken's PC became converted into binary code. The Kamiya, Ishida-Takaishi and Motomiya strands started to whiz around the screen, circling what seemed to be a base strand.  
"Behold... the Triple Helix!"  
Ken, taking that cue, grabbed the new digivices and attatched each one to a port extending from his CPU- several GB's of data being siphoned steadily into them.  
Jyou and Koushiro took to typing again, but this time, their eyes glared with great fury, trying to pour their anger into what they were making.  
~*~  
Meanwhile. Somewhere else.  
Bleep! Bleep! Bleep!  
"Takeru... did you just hear that?"  
"Hear what, Hikari?"  
"That bleeping..."  
Bleep! Bleep!  
"Oh... it sounds like..."  
"Our digivices."  
"But what could possibly be wrong?"  
~*~  
Meanwhile. Still somewhere else (Odaiba Elementary Computer Room in particular).  
"Miyako!"  
"Cody. Thank kami you came!"  
"I thought you would come here. Hey, what's going on with our digivices?"  
"I was going to check on that. Here, have a seat."  
"Where's Takeru and Hikari?"  
"On a date."  
"How about Daisuke or Ken?"  
"Daisuke's at home. He was in a nasty accident yesterday. I have no idea where Ken-kun is. He seems to have fallen off the face of the Earth."  
Suddenly, a window popped up on Miyako's screen.  
"Gennai!"  
"Chosen Children! I am so glad to see you!"  
"What's going on back there? Why are our digivices going whacko? What the freakin' h*ll is goin' ON!"  
"It's horrible... totally totally horrible!"  
"What is?" Cody inquired, a little bit of worry in his voice.  
"Apocalymon... Archnemon... Chimeramon... Venom Myotismon... Metal Etemon... the Dark Masters..."  
"Don't tell me they're..."  
"Coming back? Oh yes they are. And they're worse than ever before... for one thing, they're all attacking the gate to your world at the same time..."  
"Then we'll have to fight them off then!"  
"I... I am afraid... you can't..."  
"Why!?" Miyako yelled.  
"I don't know exactly why... but that's not exactly possible."  
"Why? Tell us, you... you... Obi Wan Wannabe!"  
"Okay, here it goes. You no longer control your digimon..."  
Miyako gasped and fainted. Cody resumed contact.  
"How the heck is that possible?"  
"As I told you, I have no idea! It's as if all the Digimon are now controlled by one universal digivice. I know it's absurd, but it's the only possibility. And that's only the first part of it."  
"What else is going on."  
"A wave of powerful virus digimon have swept into the Internet. Each of these are more powerful than that last guy you battled in there. They seem to be carrying the bidding of their master... whoever it is."  
"So were fighting the full entirety of the digimon race... without anything to defend ourselves?"  
"I'm afraid so."  
Cody then gasped... and fainted.  
"Cody? Cody? Hello? Hellooo? Hello?"  
~*~  
Meanwhile, yet another somewhere else (New York City).  
Mimi and Sora sat on a couch eating some left over pie.  
Mimi pulled out her thumb and plucked out a plum and said "Sora, it's so great that you can visit. It's been awfully boring without my bestfriend with me."  
"Amen to that, sister."  
They were watching television... when suddenly, the show was interrupted by a news broadcast.  
"We Interrupt this show to bring you a News Broadcast."  
I just said that.  
"This is Hanazaki Isha reporting to you live from Tokyo, Japan- the place where many nations pinpoint the global telecommunications malfunctions plaguing all sectors of society worldwide."   
Mimi looked at her cellphone. It was currently doing weird things like making letters and numbers zoom across the screen for no apparent reason.  
"Many of you should remember a similar computer virus scare only a few years ago, causing the launch of several US missiles into strategic points around the globe. While the case has yet to be solved, Tokyo officials claim that these attacks are connected with a local terrorist group which may or may not be in hiding in Tokyo's suburban Odaiba district. The terrorist group, known to locals as the 'Deji-mono' have been attributed to more than a hundred cases of bombings here in Odaiba and reports indicate that they have been active in other parts of the world also; the earliest report almost being fifteen years ago..."  
"Deji-mono? Mimi, they're talking about Digimon!"  
"Wha? Oh, those guys. What could possibly be happening now? Haven't those digimon learned they're lesson not to deal with us?"  
Suddenly, their television began to do something odd, with the news break interruption being interupted by another message airing.  
But this one was different. Way different.  
There where three men there. Each one dressed in gleaming white robes embroidered in azure. They possessed wings which gloriously graced their back, although these wings were not purely white but tainted in scarlet.  
The one on the left had flowing black hair which covered his face.  
The one of the right had fiery red hair which seemed to burn like a torch.  
The one in the middle had long blue locks which flowed up into the sky. He held in his left hand a glowing crystal orb inscribed with hieroglyphs and in his right, a steel sword engraved with runes.  
They spoke in unison, their voices booming like thunder.  
Mimi couldn't believe her eyes... "Ken... Izzy... Joe?"  
~*~  
"Citizens of Earth. Behold thy new master!"  
All television sets aired their message. Every radio magnified their voice. Everybody on the streets of Odaiba could see three winged men, bathed in golden sunlight... although the rest of the world was enshrouded by darkness.  
From a hundred thousand Digi-ports, Digimon from all the corners of the digimon world burst out onto our World. Innumerable monstrocities with powers unthinkable covering the surface of the Earth... all under the command of three young men.  
"We were the unwanted filth beneath your feet. The unloved, the uncared for. We have earnestly tried to seek your approval... but we were driven away. We were called mad, ugly, and weak...  
Now feel the fury of our unquenchable wrath...  
Feel the burn of our unified anger!  
ARMAGEDDON SWORD!"  
By those words, the one on the left and the one on the right joined their power and caused the orb to float in mid air, culminating their chaotic energy within. Then, the one in the middle struck the orb with his runic sword, causing 1,000 great bolts of power to fly out from the orb.  
The bolts randomly rained down across the planet like blinding pillars of light, destroying everything it struck- from the White House to the Al Qaeda Camp to the Pyramids of Giza to the Taj Mahal.  
Fire and lightning stormed all over the Earth nonstop for an entire hour.  
Then... silence.  
~*~  
Meanwhile... a message from the Secretary General of the United Nations.  
"Uhm... my fellow human beings. We, the united leaders of the world, have decided that it would be of the greatest interest of the human race... to survive annihilation. This is why... we have decided... to lay down our arms... and surrender to our conquerors. We thank you all for supporting the free world and all it represents. Goodbye."  
~*~  
The message was translated to all languages and was aired to every surviving message system on the planet. Countless millions rioted in their respected nations. Chaos reigned supreme over humanity.  
The Dark Trine has won.  
~*~  
It's very rare for megalomaniacs to actually succeed taking over the world. It's kinda fun to imagine what would happen if they did.  
Anyway, please read and review.  
More to come later. This fic ain't over YET! 


	4. Angeli Ex Machina

~*~  
"Dark Trine"  
By Kyoko_Jyou  
~*~  
Disclaimer: No, I do not own Digimon... do I have to live through that sort of humiliation EVERY SINGLE DAY?  
~*~  
Authors Note: One more thing before I go on with the post apocalyptic, dystopian world of the Dark Trine. I forgot to add this teensy little detail for "Superhyperglobalmegalomaniacs". It's about the origin of the angelic trio which brought forth upon the earth pillars of deadly flame (I sort of got excited with the explosions et al that I completely forgot about explaining where they came from! Well, that's the downside of spontaeneous strorytelling).  
Anyway, my heartful thanks also to Ralph Wiggum, being the first person gracious enough to read my tale. Let there be more like you! ^_^;  
And to Adam who had given me a reason to make this NC17. This might be the last of the PG13 Chapters. The Nightmare of the Trine World Will begin soon.  
~*~  
Chapter Four: Angeli Ex Machina  
~*~  
"The entire Digimon World has been reprogrammed according to plan."  
"Excellent. And all the Digimon?"  
"Totally under our control."  
"Good. Now, we proceed with our Invasion."  
Jyou held a digivice in his hand. Tightly. Very tightly.  
Twirling... twirling... twirling in his fingers.  
"Not yet, Ken."  
"Huh?"  
"Theres a little something I wan't to try before we trash this defenseless little planet."  
"What is it?"  
"A little surprise I've been planning to show you..."  
Jyou held up the gleaming gizmo in his hand.  
"Digiport... Trine Gateway!"  
Suddenly, Ken's PC and Koushiro's Laptop began to emmit a loud buzzing noise... both monitors gleaming like daylight.  
In an instant, an explosion drowned the room in a swirling pulse of data.  
And all three of them were gone.  
"Why'd you do that for?" Koushiro muttered, blinded slightly by the light.  
Both Ken and Jyou were strangely unaffected.  
"What... what is this place?" Ken asked, bewildered by what looked like the interior of a cathedral, each gothic column was ladden with crest inscriptions and heiroglyphs.  
On the altar were three gleaming eggs, each with a different color. Behind them were three serpentine stone dragons, intercoiled and winged, guarding the altar.  
"This... is the Sepulchre of the Absolute Eggs."  
"That what of the what what?"  
"The Sepulchre of the Absolute Eggs."  
Izzy walked down the aisle and examined the altar.  
"Omegadramon... Celestiadraimon... Armageddramon... Hey, who are these?"  
[Omegadramon - A Rare Dragon Type Digimon. It was born out of the energy released in destroying evil digimon. It's attack- the Last Judgement.]  
[Armageddramon- Another Rare Dragon Type Digimon. It was born out of the energy released by Digimon acting out in a pure and noble cause. It's attack- the Universal Crusade.]  
[Celestiadramon- Yet Another Rare Dragon Type Digimon. It was born out of the agony and pain of Digimon who have died defending the Digital World from Evil. It's attack- the Act of Absolution.]  
"That sure answered my question. Anyway, what the heck are we doing here for? These are digi-eggs and I don't suppose we could use them. We've already got digimon, and since these aren't digi-mentals, I don't think these would be much use for Ken."  
"Patience, Shiro-san. All will be revealed in due time."  
"Jyou..." Ken muttered. "This couldn't be..."  
"The greatest digimon yet to be born?"  
"Yes."  
"Yes they are."  
"How'd you get us here? In my entire reign in the Digital World, I had searched for this legendary sepulchre, although even Gennai dismissed it as a myth when I asked him."  
"He couldn't have known."  
"Huh?"  
"The fact is, we aren't even in the Digital World."  
"What do you mean we're not in the Digital World?" Koushiro interceded.  
"We are in a world beyond. The world were all data, after deleted, find it's way."  
"The Recycle Bin Microcosm?"  
"In a word... Bingo."  
"Wait a minute. Wasn't this the place where Apocalymon sent us? How could something... anything... exsist here?"  
"Where we were back then was just an illusion. Jumbled up data bits do not perpetually float around as clouds, you know."  
"A Nebulaic Effect! Of course! It happens in the physical world when sub molecular dust particles in zero grav join to form matter. Here, data clouds cluster to create..."  
"Digi-eggs such as these."  
"Wait, wait. I still don't get how you know all this."  
"Do you still belittle your upperclassman, Koushiro?"  
"In a word, Yes."  
Jyou only gave a look of dissapointment.  
"Again, how did you know about the Sepulchre?"  
"It's funny you should ask. It was quite funny how nobody- not even you- knew."  
"Knew WHAT?"  
"How I told everybody I went out to find myself the same way Yamato did."  
"We know what happened. You found Yamato and helped him pull Sora out of her black hole-thing-a-majig."  
"True. But did you actually think I would leave Mimi with a bunch of frantic Digimon simply to find Yamato?"  
"I suppose..."  
"Well, It's not exactly how the story went. At least, not the entirety of it."  
"Do tell" Ken indulged, taking a seat near the altar.  
"I don't have to tell you! This isn't Earth, y'know. I can just go into a flashback and show you!"  
---Flashback---  
Jyou had left Mimi with Ogremon and Frigimon and Meramon somewhere and had set out into the forests to find his true self, trying to find it within himself if he truly deserved the crest of Reliability yada-yada-yada.  
Lacking much self esteem himself, he had given up believing in his self worth and came to the conclusion that fate had already designated him as the weakest of the Digidestined.  
It wasn't long until he too fell into a dark hole-thingy himself. Gomamon couldn't do anything since it was Jyou's own self hatred which powered the void, making it virtually sound proof.  
For several hours, Jyou had become hopeless trapped into the void, much longer than anybody else.  
Too long, in fact, that Jyou actually got to the bottom of the void.  
The bottom of which being the Sepulchre of the Absolute Eggs.  
"Wait a second here. You mean to say you've been here before and you never even told us?"  
"Oh, can't you let me finish?"  
Okay, back to the friggin flashback.  
"What the heck is this place?" young Jyou asked.  
He walked down the aisle, lit by the candlelight of a thousand candelabras, and looked around him. He was alone, unprotected.  
What if some evil Digimon attacked him?  
He did not want to know.  
All he wanted is to leave... yet something bright caught his eye.  
"Digi-eggs... but Primary Village has been poisoned. How could these be here?"  
"They are here... awaiting the day of their reckoning" A thin voice echoed through the halls.  
"Who are you?"  
"I am Enigmon, guardian of the Absolute Eggs and keeper of this Sepulchre."  
"Hello, I am Jyou Kido, lisensced coward and getting out of here..."  
"And how do you suppose to do that?"  
"I... I... I'll make something up when I get to it."  
"Please... don't go. I have not come to hurt you..."  
A tiny winged digimon, not unlike Pixiemon with black fur and scaly wings, approached Jyou. It wasn't long though until the Digimon changed form, this time into a beautiful woman with fiery red hair and black feathered wings- a good cross between Angewomon and Lady Devimon.  
"I... I... I... I'm not going anywhere soon, am I."  
"You may leave whenever you please. The gate behind you shall lead you back to the Digital World. Yet if you stay... I have something to give you..."  
"Give... me? Why?"  
"The void in which you had come here from came to you for a reason."  
"And I thought it just wanted to burry me alive!"  
"No... it's not like that at all. The void... it seeks people who have lost their will to fight. It sends them to me."  
"So I lost my will to fight. Isn't that bad enough? Oh I get it... you're trying to help us alright... by decimating our ranks by plucking out the weak! Well that's just dandy. Well, let's get this over with. If I have to be deleted, I hope it's quick."  
"No... it's not at all like that."  
"You'd prefer me to die slow and painfully, do you?"  
"No! You are not going to die. You have simply been chosen."  
"Yeah... as the weakest digidestined. Please don't push it further."  
"Chosen... to be granted this..."  
Something shimmered in Enigmon's palm.  
"It's called a Dark Seed."  
"Let me get this straight..." Koushiro interrupted once more. "You had a dark seed with you the whole time we battled Apocalymon and the whole time we battled Archnemon and the whole time, you were still you! I'm not getting too much from this."  
"Let me finish, dammit!"  
Okay, continuing Jyou's Flashback.  
Jyou pinched the seed from Enigmon's palm.  
"What did you say this thing was again?"  
"A Dark Seed, Jyou."  
"It doesn't look like a pill, a tablet, or a medicinal herb so I don't really understant what's it got to do with me."  
"Take it. It's yours."  
"Oh, I'm suppose to plant trees in the Digi-world now. A Cherrymon, perhaps?"  
Enigmon was beginning to get really pissed off. She grabbed the seed and pushed it deep down Jyou's skull.  
"Owww... that really hurts dammit!"  
"Sorry, kid, but I really had to do that."  
"What for."  
"I had to plant it in ya, kid."  
"I don't want trees to grow in my head. I'm already a hideous four-eyes as I am!"  
"You mean to say... you don't feel different? At all?"  
"Of course I feel different. I have a splitting headache where I didn't have one several seconds ago!"  
Enigmon sweatdropped.  
Jyou was now very scared. As if by impulse, he raced out the gate and headed straight for the Digital World, where in afew minutes, he found Yamato's harmonica.  
"You will come back, Jyou. You will fulfill your destiny..."  
---End Flashback---  
"I only felt the effects of the Dark Seed a few years ago, when my Hair strangely started to grow longer. I had never felt better in my life when I first felt the twinge of the power offer by the Dark Seed."  
"You didn't let Yamato or Sora fall into the pit of darkness because you feared they'd have to face Enigmon too, right?"  
"Uh-huh."  
"One question remains, though. Why did you come back here?"  
"To fulfill my destiny. There was a reason why I was taken by the void, but it was not how Enigmon explained it to me. She has now been deleted, but the details of that will have to wait. I am a digidestined... but of a different sort."  
Both Ken and Koushiro was baffled by Jyou's words.  
"Enigmon might have thought that she had warded me away from the Absolute Eggs. But she was wrong. How wrong she was."  
Jyou drew his glasses from his face with one hand and reached out into the altar with the other, plucking out the middle egg. The one with the inscription "Celestiadramon".  
Strangely enough, it plucked right out.  
He then used the frame of his glasses to tap the shell on the pointy side, making a large crack.  
Something neither Ken or Koushiro had expected.  
Holding the egg like a chalice, he raised it up to the altar then drank the gooey fluid within.  
"Eeeew! Jyou... what are you doing..."  
As if drawn by a strange force, Ken followed, tapping an egg at it's pointy side and drank from it.  
"Peer pressure." said Koushiro who followed. "Hey... this ain't so bad... if I had some mustard and jellybeans to go with this..."  
Suddenly.  
"I'm starting to feel... a little..."  
Jyou fell into the floor.  
"Jyou... Jyou...? What's gotten into you?"  
It was a good question. What HAS gotten into Jyou... or rather... inside him. He was intoxicated by the digital egg which now mixes with his biomaterial body.  
Then, something amazing happened.  
Jyou's back muscles began to contract, slicing open his skin from the inside. Out came a three pairs of bloody wings, each greater than the other. His skin gleamed a silky white while his clothes were replaced by white linen.  
"It's Celestiadramon... I can feel his strenght... joining... mine..."  
"He doesn't look in pain. How very odd..."  
It wasn't long when both Koushiro and Ken had fallen, each going into a similar transformation.  
Soon, there were three of them. Three winged creatures.  
"I feel sorta taller..." Koushiro remarked. He then looked at his companions who were both about a head taller than him. "Then again..."  
Spreading his wings, Jyou approached the altar statue. The coiled dragons before him, he caressed the statue and from it came three blasts of energy.  
The first brought forth a shimmering rune sword.  
The second and third brought forth a crystal orb.  
"Now, my friends, we resume with the Invasion..."  
~*~  
How was that?  
Now I may resume with the fanfic.  
Please oh please read and review. Have mercy on this struggling author. 


	5. The Broken Pack

~*~  
"Dark Trine"  
By Kyoko_Jyou  
~*~  
Disclaimer: Sorry, can't think of a creative way to say "I don't own Digimon... unless if you count that one.  
~*~  
Authors Note: This is the fic which goes after Chapter Three (Superhypergloba...daba... uh the heck with this) but not before Chapter Four (Angeli Ex Machina). So that makes the order go 1-2-3-4-3-5 since Chapter Four tells a story about something which happened within Chapter Three.  
Anyway, the next few chapters revolves around several characters now including the Trine itself. Among the digidestined, past new characters; namely Izzy's Infometrics professor Sazuke Asuka and International News Network reporter Hanazaki Isha; make a return appearance. Also watch for cameo appearances of other Anime Characters.  
~*~  
Chapter Five: The Broken Pack  
~*~  
Tokyo, Japan.  
1:24, Universal Time  
~*~  
"It has been a very quick paced few hours here in Tokyo and around the world as International monuments have been obliterated simultaeneously by the unknown trio of winged creatures you see before me. The damage has only worsened so far as literal billions of unidentified creatures, which had appeared out of nowhere earlier, trash the remnats of human infrastructures into unrecoognizeable piles of rubble. We have here with us right now is Professor. Samuel Oak of the Kaibutsu Advanced Research Institute of Japan. Tell us Professor. Do you have any idea who or what these creatures are?"  
"I am afraid we still have no leads, Isha. The Institute has yet to identify this entity, although one thing is for sure- these creatures are not Pokemon."  
"Have all measures been used in capturing these monsters?"  
"Yes, I am afraid so. Master Balls have absolutely no effect on these monstrocities. It was as if they are from a different, higher taxonomical classification altogether!"  
"You mean to say you were unable to capture even the ugly green blobs things with the stalk eyes and the white teeth?"  
"Unfortunately, that is correct."  
"There you have it, ladies and gentlemen: the United Nations have given up their nations to these creatures, the Japanese Kaibutsu Institute have failed to capture one lousy blob-thing and yours truly is stuck here in Tokyo where it is currently the control console of the Apocalypse. Since death isn't too far away for all of us anyway, I just wanted to say... OUR BOSS IS SLEEPING WITH OUR JANITOR'S WIFE AND EVERYBODY IN OUR NETWORK'S OFFICE HAS BAD BREATH AND-SLASH-OR BODY ODOR AND I'M SICK OF GOING TO COMPANY SPONSORED FUN RUNS BUT SINCE I GET OFF MY WORK I GO ANYWAY AND I LOVE YOU TOM CRUISE... YOU COMPLETE ME!!!... ahem. This has been Hanazaki Isha... signing off."  
~*~  
Paris, France. Where Takeru and Hikari were (They were dating, remember? Did I forgot they were dating in Paris? I forgot, didn't I. Well they are, so there).  
2:15, Universal Time  
~*~  
"What the f*ckin heck is goin' on here?" Hikari yelled, trying to avoid being hit by the scroched, gnarled metal grates raining down from the obliterated Eiffel Tower. Cars and buildings were levelled with each thousand-pound scaffold, causing massive destruction and loss of life at it's wake.  
The Arch de Triomphe was now a pile of bricks and sand, it's structure and locale cratered by the remnants of the Tower's observation deck landing landed here with a great explosion. The air reeked of smouldering flesh and sinew, matched only by the deafening screams of the innocent, consumed by the infernal fire of the Trine's ill focused wrath.  
This scene was all too familiar to nine-hundred ninety nine other places around the globe, each mercilessly razed to the burning Earth.  
Hikari and Takeru ran as fast as they could, although where and how long, they had no idea. Their feet where given instructions to take them as far away from the tragedy as possible- an unfortunate quest in a World where no place was left unscathed.  
Their run took them to the Quai St. Michel (a Parisian street), where they tried to take refuge in Notre Dame.  
Refuge, though, was the last thing they found there.  
"Takeru... look!"  
"It... It can't be! This just isn't possible!"  
A familiar feminine digimon was sitting on the roof of the desecrated Cathedral, accompanied by a legion of Devidramon, taking the place of gargoyles.  
It was Lady Devimon.  
"Hey, that's Lady Devimon!" Takeru yelled, as if I didn't say it was her just now.  
"What's she doing back here."  
Lady Devimon didn't take notice of them.  
"Devidramon... stop all these humans from leaving the city. Our Master has plans for this city."  
By her command, the skies were shrouded by the wings of tens of thousands of Devidramon, each one armed with ebony bows.  
"How could there be virus Digimon here? I knew something was wrong when our Digivices bleeped."  
"If that's the case, we have to find Patamon and Gatomon. It looks like we have some new trouble makers to deal with."  
~*~  
New York, The United States of America  
3:30 Universal Time  
~*~  
"That's not..." Mimi watched, not believing her eyes.  
"I don't think so. They wouldn't. They couldn't. Well, Ken could. He did. But he didn't. He wasn't able to. But he did. Although, not like this..."  
"Sora, what are you talking about?"  
"Nothing. Anyway, do you think those three are also Digimon?"  
"I... I'm not sure. They kinda look like Digimon... but I have a gut feeling that somehow... they... aren't."  
"What do you mean?" Sora asked, inquisitively.  
"It's as if they're not really computer data... it's almost as if they were... y'know... alive..."  
"Uh, I don't think a dead person could do anything they're doing right now."  
"No... not alive as in "alive", but alive as in "not made of digimon stuff". Not fully, anyway."  
"You mean they're organic?"  
"Yeah, something like that."  
""How could you know?"  
"It's... as if... I can feel something... human... in them..."  
"Okay, that's enough touchy-feely for you Meems. Your... your freaking me out."  
"I think I'm freaking myself out, too."  
Mimi snuggled with her pillow tightly with her head lying restfully on her best friend's lap.  
The television gleamed before them, unknowingly in the midst of the toppled Chrystler Building, the Statue of Liberty-sans-head-and-torch and New York currently in a state of shock outside their apartment building. Numemon have flooded the streets from the sewers as Metal Etemon climbs the Empire State Building alá King Kong.  
~*~  
Ishida Residence  
Odaiba, Japan  
7:20 Universal Time  
~*~  
A knock.  
Two knocks.  
One followed by another.  
"Yama, open up!" Mr. Ishida yelled.  
"Okay, okay. I'm coming."  
The door swung open.  
Open to the face of a tall boy with a paper bag on his head, cut on the top to allow locks of elegant blond hair to peek out.  
"What's with the bag, Mato?"  
"I have a scar on my face. A SCAR on MY face. A scar ON my FACE." He replied, going into a mantra, then breaking out. "Uhm.. Dad, what's with the lady?"  
Yamato looked down to see a young lady on his father's foot. She wore the vestments of a field reporter, a particularly famous one at that.  
"Isha? Hanazaki Isha? The INN Tokyo correspondent?"  
"Uh huh. I was with her camera crew when a grate from a nearby building almost hit her."  
Yamato's father pulled her into the room.  
"What's going on out there?"  
Mr. Ishida's face went bitter. "Those creatures... they're back."  
"Back? What crea... the Digimon? You saw digimon out there?"  
"Yes. Thousands of them are out there. They're all around the place."  
"Do you know who's controlling them this time? Did you see anybody?"  
"There are three of them. Powerful ones. Winged men with bloody wings... scary creatures."  
"Angels?"  
"No. Nothing like the one with your brother. They were... pure evil..."  
Yamato was silent. He wasn't getting all of this...  
After a few hours...  
"Urggghhh..."  
"Miss Hanazaki, please don't move."  
"Urggghhhh... where am I?"  
"Your at our apartment room. My dad found you and brought you here."  
Isha's eyes slowly went into focus.  
She blinked slowly.  
She screamed.  
"You're... you're one of them! You're..."  
"Hey, hey easy lady. I'm a person."  
She looked closely. It was just a kid with a paper bag on his face, holes cut for his blue eyes and his hair sticking up from a big one atop his head.  
"What an odd young man you are." She smirked in relief, then tried to sit up from the Ishida sofa. She couldn't.  
Her back was in agonizingly painful.  
"I told you not to move. Your back was pretty bruised bad."  
Isha resumed to her lying position. "So, where's your father."  
"He's in the kitchen, fixing dinner."  
The smell of ramen noodles and ground beef hung heavily in the air.  
"So, does he wear a paper bag, too?"  
"Nah. Actually, I think you've seen him before."  
"Let me guess. He's that local journalist, isn't he?"  
"Yeah. He's the one."  
Isha's grin grew wider.  
"He's been bugging our boss for a job in the INN earlier. I met him. Nice guy, your father."  
Yamato only smiled back.  
It was only a few minutes until Mr. Ishida came out from the kitchen.  
"So you've met my son Yamato."  
"Uh huh. He's been keeping me company."  
"I hope he wasn't a handful. He can be sometimes."  
"Dad!" Yama exclaimed.  
"No, no. He was very accomodating."  
Then some silence, broken only by the slurping of ramen.  
"Mr. Ishida..."  
"Yes, Isha?"  
"What's going on outside?"  
"Well, I guess it's good to say that the attacks have stopped and everything's relatively peaceful now."  
"And the monsters?"  
"They're all around. Their masters have the planet under strict martial law. Actually, Tokyo has been hit the least."  
"Oh. That's... that's good to hear."  
"Rumor's going around that they're preserving the town of Odaiba while they trash everything else. Why they would, nobody knows."  
"So we're relatively safe here?"  
"I do believe so."  
Isha gave a sigh of relief. Yamato continued eating his ramen.  
"Yama..."  
"Yes dad?"  
"Your paper bag is all wet. Maybe I should get you a fresh new one."  
~*~  
Odaiba Elementary  
Odaiba Japan  
9:00 UT  
~*~  
"I still don't understand any of this."  
"Don't try. We don't expect you to."  
Daisuke gave Miyako a sharp glance as the purple-haired girl continued to search through her computer files. Iori watched them both, readying his nerves if a fight breaks up. Tai was also present, drinking from a pilfered can of oolong tea.  
"I wish Koushiro was here." Tai remarked. "We'd have figured this out already."  
"Where is he, anyway?" Iori replied.  
"I don't know. Last time I heard from him, he was going to Ken's house with Jyou."  
"I think I'd settle for a Ken or a Jyou right now." Miyako muttered, scanning for a database on the three winged creatures.  
The sound of Jyou's name made Tai quiver.  
"What's going on, Tai?"  
"Jyou... I know that guy has something to do with this."  
Everybody looked at him inquisitively.  
"I know this might sound strange but I felt something weird about him the last time I was with him."  
Daisuke nodded. "So did I. Oh, wait. I think that was the acid."  
"What do you mean?" Miyako asked.  
"Well, I'm not really sure, but after the sulfuric acid incident, I didn't even see him flinch. I know he's not as whiny as he was before, but he had wounds as much as the rest of us and he didn't even treat his own."  
"But he did treat your's, right?" She replied.  
"I guess so. But I couldn't get it out of my head that somehow... I think he's responsible for the acid fog."  
"Preposterous!" Iori exclaimed, his hands clenched. "Jyou would never do such a thing!"  
"I'm afraid I'd have to side with Iori..." Miyako said, half-heartedly.  
"Well, if you think so. But none of us really knows where he is now. I heard Shin's looking all over for him. The same goes for Ken and Koushiro."  
"You're not saying they're all in this together?"  
Tai kept quiet. He would have to keep his leadership instincts at bay for now.  
Daisuke furrowed his brow, confused of the things currently going on.  
~*~  
Somewhere in Tokyo, Japan  
10:01 UT.  
~*~  
"Beautiful. Very beautiful indeed..."  
"Power beyond our wildest dreams..."  
"Everything according to plan."  
The three winged creatures had started to disband for today. The world has already fallen to their knees. There was nothing more to do than to bask in the smouldering wreck of their victory, standing on their toes back to back on the pinnacle of Tokyo Tower.  
Suddenly... one of them stepped down, jumped off, and -wings stretched out -jumped off the tower, gliding through the air quickly. His bloody feathers flapped erratically yet gracefully as he got farther and farther.  
"We discuss the matters of the world tommorow..."  
~*~  
Kido Residence  
Odaiba, Japan  
10:30 UT  
~*~  
Standing on the front porch, a tall, serenely masculine, winged figure appeared. With a sudden thundercrash, the figure was enclosed in a shadowy burst of energy which encased him in a bubble, releasing him afterwards with his wings absent and his clothes changed to that of an ordinary human's. His eyes were bespectacled, his hair rustled in the wind.  
He slowly slid the glass door leading the inside of the apartment, causing the curtains within to fly out, waving like gossamer wings in the crisp evening air.  
He trod gently onto the carpeted suite, the air chilling with the heaters turned off. The malignant feeling of anti-bacteriality was everywhere.  
The figure walked on to the apartment's sterile kitchen.  
Nothing much to see. Only a dry sink, a spotless oven and a note on the refridgerator.  
"Jyou- I had to drive Mom and Dad to the Hospital. Everybody was taken there earlier today to be treated for minor injuries. Shuu and I are helping with the Red Cross people. There's some ramen in the cupboards. Eat up and join your friends in the Odaiba Elementary School. It looks like you're gonna do some fighting again. Oh, and mom sez take your inhaler. It's in the drawer beneath your socks. -Shin."  
A grin crossed the figure's face.  
"Tread safetly my Nii-chans. Take care of Mother for me."  
The cold air lingered on behind him.  
Only the sigh of a million winds could be heard...  
Then...  
"You have done well, young Jyou..."  
~*~  
Cliffhanger, har, har, har!  
No, not an NC17 yet, but it will be soon.  
Please be responsible and read/review!  
~*~  
Appendix A  
~*~  
Due to request, here are they ages as they stand:  
Jyou- 19  
Koushiro- 16  
Ken- 15  
Everybody else- about four years older than they were in 02. 


	6. Of Blood and Tears

~*~  
"Dark Trine"  
By Kyoko_Jyou  
~*~  
Disclamer. Digimon -I don't own it. I guess, after doing this a couple a' times, that was pretty straightforward, ne?"  
~*~  
Author's Note: The ages were four years ahead of Digimon 02 for a logical reason -"02" was four years ahead of "Adventures" which was concurrently four years after the first assault of Odaiba.  
Author's Note II: Thanks for the reviews people. Please keep them a-comin'! They're the only things keeping this fic alive!  
Author's Note III: At last! A Plot! I hardly slept last night figuring out a plot, but here it is! Dark Trine- now enriched with Seven Essential Plot Devices!  
~*~  
Chapter 6: Of Blood and Tears  
~*~  
Kido Residence  
Odaiba, Japan  
10:30 Universal Time  
~*~  
"You have done well young Jyou..." A gravely dead voice whispered from behind him.  
"You come to bask in my victory, Enigmon?"  
A clawed human hand carressed Jyou's back.  
"I have come to set things right between us..."  
"There is nothing between us to mend, Enigmon. You have done what you have needed to do."  
Enigmon's slender finger reached into Jyou's chest, creeping slowly through the button's of his shirt.  
Jyou took her hand, stopping her from going further.  
"Jyou..."  
"The dark seed... It didn't affect me as much as you must have thought."  
"And I suppose it didn't hinder anything that was to be?"  
"Not at all. Not at all, my dear. You see..." Jyou freed himself from her grasp and faced her. "An evil mind, as a good one, cannot be programmed into being something it is not. You wanted to make me think that I was evil only because of the dark seed... that I was, on the contrary, a warrior on the side of good. But I had discovered it was... and never will be... so."  
"Jyou... as long as you are human... an evil mind can still be fought..."  
"I am no longer human! Do you not see? Did you not see what we have done? Do you not se what I have become... what I had unleashed upon this Earth?"  
"Why do you embrace the darkness, Jyou? You do not have to follow this... this... identity. We have fought ardently to keep this from happening. Please turn back... while you have time. While you are still human..."  
"I have turned my back on my humanity, Enigmon. Your Initiative to keep me from walking this path was in vain. There is nothing you can do."  
"So our Initiative has failed."  
"So it has."  
"Then I am under thy power, master."  
Jyou's face turned dark. "I am sorry, my dear. I have told you before, there is nothing between us that needs to be mended. I do not need someone who had fought against my genesis. The idea does makes me a bit uncomfortable. You have outlived your purpose, Enigmon. Now die."  
Jyou raised an arm, causing flaming blue pillar to streak from a runic halo circling the full moon. "Lunatic Blaze!"  
Forcing the flame to dance across the floor... twirling straight for Enigmon.  
In the blink of an eye, Enigmon was consumed by flame, scorching her like a dry leaf in a bonfire. She shrieked in agony, her flesh burning off from her fragile bones. Her wings rising with the flickering flame.  
Consumed by the blue flame, only the sound of her cries for mercy and reconcilliation echoed her bygone exsistence.  
The flickering flame reflected upon Jyou's glasses.  
The same dark, sadistic grin on his jaded face.  
"There is nothing you can do, Gennai. Nothing you, nor your minions, could do to stop the inevitable from happening. I have chosen my path... you have finished yours."  
~*~  
Odaiba Memorial Grove  
Odaiba, Japan  
12:30 UT  
~*~  
"Osamu..."  
Another young winged creature had shed his wings to return to the midst of mankind. Clothed in a long, flowing trenchcoat, the Ichijouchi boy stood beside the grave of his brother.  
"I wish you could see me now. Too bad, you're dead." He said, voice a tad jocular.  
The sound of flapping raven wings and the rustling of willow leaves filled the air.  
"But you wouldn't understand, would you? Chosen to be a digidestined... not like his brother who only took over since he died! I wouldn't be too proud, nii-chan. The digidestineds are a broken pack. Without your beloved Digimon, you are powerless." He muttered bitterly.  
"I am of the Trine, now. I... I could never be... your brother... Osamu..."  
The sound of squawking ravens filled the air.  
"You are fortunate... you will not see the downfall of your kind. At least, not by the hand which came from the same woman who had bore you. Fortunate indeed..."  
Ken looked high unto the heavens, watching the moon give out a sharp arrow of light somewhere in the distance.  
"Goodbye, Osamu. Perhaps reconcilliation is not beyond possibility. I carry the blood which once ran through your veins... but... you can never be my brother..."  
Ken walked away, not realizing the presence of a shimmering teardrop slide down his cheeks.  
"...never was... never will be..."  
Stepping away slowly, his tears flew with the air, shimmering I the darkness.  
"...for I now know... all... to... well..."  
A Thunderclap...  
A gust of wind...  
Then darkness once again...  
~*~  
Odaiba Medical Center  
Odaiba, Japan  
12:30 UT  
~*~  
"Koushiro. I'm really sorry about your parents. We did the best we could, although they suffered a lot of major injuries and chances are..."  
"I understand. I'll just go inside."  
Shin left Koushiro for a while, returning to his rounds in the hospital.  
Koushiro, also resuming his human form, wished to see his adoptive parents one last time.  
"I guess this is the place, room 307-B"  
Twisting the knob, the young auburn haired man, dressed in a green collared shirt entered, watching the light from the room's interior streak out from the gaps made by the openning door.  
"Koushiro?"  
"Miss Sazuke... what are you doing here?"  
Miss Sazuke looked at one of the bedridden bodies under the white sheets. "Your mother was a close friend of my mom's. She was like an aunt to me."  
"Really. You never told me that. Neither did she."  
"Well, I never really knew her last name until tonight. Her doctor said she was probably looking for her son on the streets when she was almost crushed by a falling cable post. I asked who her son was. He told me his name was... well, I guess y'know how that story ends."  
"Yeah..."  
Odd awkward silence.  
"So... where were you?"  
"I was... out..."  
"Out? Out where? Your parents had been searching all over for you! If it wasn't for the Kido brothers who found them, they would have died!"  
"Why the heck does it matter to you?"  
"..."  
Koushiro approached the two people on the bed. One was a man, one was a woman. Both were IV'd and unconscious. His father had a bad arm wound while her mother took a bad back bruise.  
"Mother... Father..."  
He stretched his arms to touch their cold lifeless hands. His eyes were wide and misty. Grief-stricken, he knelt by the hospital bed and cried...  
"This... this was... my fault..."  
"No... not it wasn't..." Miss Sazuke said, stepping by his side. It wasn't your fault. You could have nevr known..."  
"You have know idea..."  
"Somehow... I think I do..."  
Sazuke placed a gentle hand on 'shiro's shoulder.  
"No... It's... it's..."  
As if by natural impulse, Koushiro's arms swung at Miss Sazuke's body, embracing it tightly while still kneeling.  
She caresed Koushiro's auburn locks, combing them with her fingers.  
"I will no longer press you with questions if it bothers you."  
"Thank you..." Koushiro replied, standing back up to full height.  
"Y'know. Your much taller than you look." Sazuke joked.  
"I slouch." Koushiro answered, then noticing that his eyes comfortably gazed several inches above Miss Sazuke's head. She looked up his face with a slight smile on her face and her hands on his shoulders.  
"You are as much a man as you give yourself credit for."  
Then, as by natural impulse, the strangest thing happened...  
Koushiro pressed his lips on Sazuke's.  
"I... I should better be going now..." Sazuke gestured.  
Koushiro blushed like a thirteen year-old.  
Sazuke grabbed her hand bag from the guest sofa and hurried out the room.  
"Thank you Miss Sazuke."  
Then silence.  
Koushiro approached his Mom and Dad once more, this time stroking their faces with the palm of his hand.  
In an instant, the bleeps in the electrocardiograph beside them quickened and frequented, indicating the couple's recovery.  
"Rest, Mother... Father... When the world has become perfect, I will return for you..."  
Meanwhile...  
"Koushiro... I may not know what is going on..."  
Asuka Sazuke walked out the Hospital, holding in her hand a tiny white feather. One she had plucked from Koushiro's back when he had kneeled beside her.  
"...but I will get to the bottom of this..."  
~*~  
Notre Dame Cathedral  
Paris, France  
14:15 UT  
~*~  
The Devidramon scoured the heavens, turning day into night. Hikari and Takeru ducked beneath the hordes of flying creatures, avoiding contact with them so that they might not invoke their fierce anger.  
Suddenly, someone tugged on Kari.  
"KARI!"  
"TAKERU! HELP!"  
Takeru folled Hikari's voice in the darkness, leading him to the gates of Notre dame which pulled Hikari within.  
Takeru followed.  
"Take your hands off Hikari... whoever you are!"  
Takeru glared at Hikari's abductor, a tall hooded man in dark robes.  
Hikari forced herself free and fled to Takeru's side.  
"Please... I have not come to harm you..."  
The abductor took down his cloak, revealing a the face of a man in his early fifties. His hair was blueish-black and his face was bespectacled.  
"You're..."  
"I'm Dr. Matsurimoto Kido... Jyou's father."  
"What are you doing here, Dr. Kido?"  
"It's a very long story. I'm more than glad to share it, but first, please follow me."  
The three walked down the red carpet halls of Notre Dame, the grand ceiling soaring high above them.  
"Why aren't there Digimon here?"  
Dr. Kido gave them a faint smile. "They can't enter this place."  
"Why can't they?" Hikari asked.  
"This, my child, is the Cathedral of Notre Dame... the origin of their master's power."  
"Their master? Who could that be?"  
"The one bearing that crest..." Dr. Kido answered, stretching his hand and pointing his hand at the altar. There stood the figure of a gilded cricifix.  
"I'm not sure that's a crest Dr. Kido..."  
"Takeru, don't you understand? That's a cross! He must mean..."  
"The crest of Reliability! Of course! Wait a minute. How the heck do you know about the crests?"  
"And more importantly, what do you mean the crest of Reliability was behind all of this?"  
"Patience, children... all will be explained..."  
The trio went down the aisle and stopped abruptly midway. Dr Kido knelt down, pushed on the marble floor, and watched the floor slowly slide down into a ramp leading to what seemed to be underground catacombs lit by electric lights.  
"Lady Devimon's been waiting for me to come here since yesterday. Good thing I out-maneuvered her here."  
"How'd you know who she was?"  
"And why was she waiting for you?"  
"How many times do I have to ask you to be patient?"  
The two quieted down.  
They walked quickly...  
One left... then one right... then half a turn to the left... then two rights and down a spiral staircase leading to a library full of computers and ancient books, peopled by other men in cloaks.  
"What is this place?" Takeru asked.  
"This is the Notre Dame Archive of Forbidden Lore... Jyou's birthplace..."  
~*~  
Another Cliffhanger! (Sorry, folks. I'm beginning to like these...).  
Thanks to all those who reviewed my work... you know who you guys are!  
I'm doing my best to keep up with your requests, but it's worth it. Just keep-them-a-comin' and I'll see what I can do for them. 


	7. Project Destiny

~*~  
"Dark Trine"  
By Kyoko_Jyou  
~*~  
Disclaimer: If anybody out there has a good way of saying "Digimon ain't mine", please send me one.  
Author's Note: This short chapter is all about the revelation of Dr. Matsurimoto Kido about the past, the present, and the future of the Trine, the Digidestined, and the Digimon series in general. Nothing totally ground breaking, but maybe a tad shocking.  
~*~  
Chapter Seven: Project Destiny  
~*~  
Notre Dame Archive of Forbidden Lore  
Under Paris, France  
12:30 UT  
~*~  
"What is this place?" Takery asked.  
"This is the Notre Dame Archive of Forbidden Lore... Jyou's birthplace..."  
"Jyou was born here? In France? We always thought he was born in..."  
"Odaiba? Of course not. This was where it all started..."  
"Where 'what' all started?"  
"The Destiny Project..."  
Hikari gave Dr. Kido a sign of confusion. "I'm not getting all this..."  
Dr. Kido continued. "Several years ago, when the United States was fighting Russia in the Cold War, a secret experiment was utilized to use Lore as a weapon... Lore which is raw data recorded through the ages in books, a source of the great metaphysical power forged by the ancients."  
They continued walking.  
"Using the infantile computer technology at the time, this Archive created a prototype program imbued with the power of bestial Lore. They called this program a 'digi egg'."  
They continued down the aisles were several cloaked men worked earnestly in their PC's and cubicles.  
"Soon, more and more were created until an entire 'other world' was filled with them. They called it 'their Digital World'."  
Walk... walk... walk some more...  
"Yet not all lore was that of harmless power. Some were chaotic, malevolent, evil even. The Archives have been lax with the kind of power they were releasing into the 'other world'... too lax that they had not thought that that same power could return to haunt this world. The digi eggs made from these lores brought into exsistence Virus Digimon, most of which I know you have battled."  
"What happened then?"  
"The Government withdrew funding the project. They said Cold War was over and they didn't need it anymore. The project was on it's own. My father was one of those people. It wasn't long until the funding was withdrawn and the project suffered several defense problems. The viruses have gotten stronger. Something had to be done."  
"What was done?"  
"There had to be someone to defend the world from these Virus Digimon. An elite team of people who could control specially programed Digimon, using them for combat. We called our operation 'Project Destiny'. As you may know, you were not the first batch nor did we intend that you be the last. Of course, we had no control on who became the digidestined. You were,  
after all, chosen by whomever it is that chooses you."  
"So what does this have to do with Jyou?"  
"Let me finish!" Matsurimoto said annoyedly. "Ever since the Digital World chose the first of your kind, we had wanted to have control over the selection. Project Destiny found way to accomplish this... by genetically engineering a perfect digital symbiote which carried all the traits selected by the Digital World. Although first, they needed a sample..."  
"Who was it?"  
"Oh, you'd know him. His name was Ichijouchi Osamu."  
"Ken's brother?"  
"Yes..."  
"So that was why they looked so much alike..."  
Dr. Kido continued. "We called our symbiote the 'Juxtaposit Y-Chromosome Omnibus Unit' or JYOU for short. His DNA was grafted into my Y-chromosome and was inseminated into my wife. There was one problem though..."  
He looked at them tiredly.  
"Something has entered into his DNA programming. Something horrible... too much for me to explain..."  
"What is it Dr. Kido?" Takeru pleaded.  
"Juddeca. He was a rogue demon bent on ending exsistence in this universe. He corrupted Jyou's body in concepotion, waiting for this moment ever since the beginning of the Lore Program. He didn't settle for exsistence in the Digital World. He wanted a human host."  
"So he's been in Jyou all along?"  
"No."  
"Huh?"  
"He WAS Jyou all along."  
"Wha... what do you mean?"  
"The Jyou you always knew... was Juddeca..."  
"That's impossible. Jyou could have never..."  
"Oh, he always was. The soul inside that body had always been Juddeca. The thing is, he had forgotten when he was born. Trapped, as some said, in an infant mind. I had anticipated this to happen before Jyou's 18th. I escaped here to find a cure, but to no avail. His turbulent adolesence must have triggered this..."  
"That was why you kept him sheltered during childhood... didn't you? To prevent this from happening?  
"Yes. I guess we failed..."  
"What? That's it? After the mortalities and the injuries, that's all you have to say?"  
"I'm telling you... we are searching for a cure!"  
"'Search' doesn't cut it!" Kari was exhasperating. She was confused, utterly utterly so.  
Takeru couldn't believe that the person who saved his life at least thrice was a rogue demon from a book.  
Dr. Kido tried to figure out something.  
"There is a chance... Takeru! Give me your cellphone and your D-Terminal."  
"Here. Take it."  
Dr. Kido began to fiddle with the controls a bit.  
With a press of a button...  
"Hello... hello..."  
"Takeru? Hey, your not Takeru?"  
"Yamato. This is me. Dr. Kido. Takeru is safe with me."  
"But Takeru and Hikari are in Paris... how'd they get back here?"  
"What are you talking about... we are in Paris!"  
"No you're not! We just saw you in Odaiba Medical!"  
"Saw me? What the f*ck?"  
~*~  
What a strange little ficcy I'm writing. Anyway, I end it with a cliffhanger. Please Read and Review. 


	8. In the shadow of angel wings

Browse | Just In | Directory | Columns | Ad Blocker | IM [ Search ] Log In | Register Menu- Help- TOS- Credits- Privacy   
  
  
--------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
Home » Anime » Digimon » Dark Trine storyid: 748783 - font size: +plus : -minus   
  
--------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
Author: Kyoko-Jyou - R - English - Drama/Suspense - Reviews: 18 1. Brothers at Arms2. The Initiative for Conquest3. SuperHyperGlobalMegalomaniac4. Angeli Ex Machina5. The Broken Pack6. Of Blood and Tears7. Project Destiny8. In the shadow of Angel Wings   
  
--------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
~*~  
"Dark Trine"  
By Kyoko_Jyou  
~*~  
Disclaimer: I own Digimon the way I own the rest of the Horkborgish Republic of Prechnya.  
Author's Note: It's been a long lag, wasn't it? After writing all them stories (From The Secret of the Silver Cross to the Twisted Tails of the Fox-King), I have finally gotten the guts to continue writing Dark Trine. Enjoy the return of the Megalomanic Trio... while I hold off some other stories I should be finishing...  
This is for Ismini-san who requested this return.  
Your reviews power me.  
~*~  
Chapter 8: In the Shadow of Angel Wings  
~*~  
Odaiba Medical Center  
Odaiba, Japan  
12:45 UT  
~*~  
Koushiro walked slowly down the slightly shaken halls of Odaiba General Hospital.  
His footsteps tapped on the floor, creating a veritable echo...  
Tap... tap... tap...  
"Koushiro."  
It was Dr. Kido.   
Or someone who looked like him.  
"Gennai, you don't expect me to fall for that old bakemon trick."  
"No. I'm only trying to get to the digidestined. Wouldn't try to fool you, of course."  
"Trying to get the digidestined? How swell it is for an old general to try to gather his pathetic troops in a battle they cannot win. Go on, let nobody say that I am without gratitude. You did after all act as my instructor back there in the digital world. Imagine that, MY instructor?" Koushiro gave a faint snicker. "I have more important things to attend to, goodbye."  
Gennai looked at young Koushiro blankly. My, how the little red haired sprout has grown.  
~*~  
Notre Dame Archive of Forbidden Lore  
Under Paris, France  
12:50 UT  
~*~  
"Saw me? What the f*ck?"  
"We did! You were with Shin and Shuu and Mrs. Kido. We cannot be mistaken!"  
Everybody glanced at Matsurimoto apprehensively.  
He could, after all, be a Bakemon trying to lure them into a trap.  
"Wait a minute. You know I'm the real Dr. Kido, don't you?"  
"How can we be sure..."  
"Yeah, what if this entire 'Jyou's-the-evil-one' is just a trap?"  
"Uh... well... oh, if I was evil, I'd have fed you to Lady Devimon's Devidramon army an hour ago without bothering myself in making up a story. Got that?"  
"Sorta. I still don't get parts of your story."  
"Egad, do I have to tell it again?"  
"No, but you can start telling us what we should do!" Yamato yelled from the other line.  
"As of now, we cannot do anything... we have to get you your old digimon back."  
"But that won't work, will it? The Trine controls all digimon now!"  
"That's why we have to override their code... starting with upgrading your D3's..."  
An air of confusion hanged heavily in the air. What was Dr. Kido talking about?  
"How the heck do you suppose we do that?"  
Dr. Kido hung his head low and whispered. "We will have to charge your D3's with... with..."  
"With what?"  
"With... the Ark..."  
"You mean that boat with the many animals?"  
"No, not that Ark! I'm talking about... the Ark of the Covenant!"  
"Okay, this guy's nuts..." Takeru exclaimed.  
"Wait, you must understand. Finding the Ark of the Covenant is the only way you can recharge your D3's with the proper positive wavelenght, thereby overriding the Trine's negative energy matrix. There is no relic in creation which generates a higher output of Holy Energy!"  
"Wait a minute. I heard that thing had been lost for centuries... and that it caused boils and tumors to whoever touches that thing."  
"About the Ark being lost, that is not entirely true."  
"Huh?"  
"We know exactly where the Ark is located"  
"Where is it, then?"  
"In Ethiopia."  
"Oh that's... did you just say Ethiopia?"  
"Yes."  
"You're saying that our only chance of recharging our D3's is to fly across devidramon infested skies, across the Mediterranian, and down to Africa where we don't have an idea where we're supposed to go."  
"That's pretty much it."  
"Oh, good. We're doomed."  
"Don't worry about getting through the devidramon. We have something for that. But about the boils and the tumors, there is a way of deactivating the Ark's defense mechanism, although the process... is a bit more complicated..."  
"How much more?"  
"Uh... see, the Ark is connected to a global power grid which is maintained by support relics in strategic points of the Earth. There are three of them- one is located here, the other is located in Tenochitlán in Mexico, and the last one's in a shrine near Mt. Fuji. If we are to disable the defense mechanism, we have to deactivate all three relics at the same time."  
"That wouldn't be too much of a problem" Yamato answered from Takeru's D3. "We can deactivate the Fuji relic here. While Takeru and Hikari finds the Ark, you can disable the relic there. That leaves Mexico..."  
"Mimi and Sora!" Hikari blurted out. "They're in New York. It might be a long drive but they'd make it!"  
"You have a point. So, are you guys up for it?"  
"I guess we have no choice."  
"Then it's settled..."  
"Uhm..."  
~*~  
Odaiba Elementary  
Odaiba Japan  
13:20 UT  
~*~  
"Daisuke speaking..."  
"Dai, this is Yamato. I have some news about our new... uh... friends..."  
"We're listening"  
Miyako, Iori and Taichi silently listened to Yamato's voice, now retelling Dr. Kido's explanation.  
"I knew it!" Tai yelled.  
Iori was speechless.  
"What do you mean Ken's up there?" Miyako fretted.  
"So Jyou's always been a demon?"  
"Uh-huh. I know, it's a very disturbing thought, but it's true."  
"I would have never believed it, y'know."  
"I still don't believe it. What if that wasn't the real Dr. Kido. Who's that Dr. Kido we saw in the medical center?"  
"That was I" a familiar old voice crept into the room.  
"Gennai!"  
"Yes, that was I. And yes, that was the real Matsurimoto Kido you heard from, Yamato. And yes... Jyou and Juddeca are one and the same. I see that Jyou had erased your memories about your first encounter with the Prince of Damnations."  
"No... I still remember" Taichi remarked.  
"So do I... but I never really thought..."  
"Hmmm, so he didn't erase your memories. But he did tamper with your reasoning. That's just like him to play mind games with you."  
"Ken..." Miyako whimpered.  
"So what do we do now?" Iori asked.   
Yamato soon explained the plan.  
~*~  
New York, The United States of America  
3:30 Universal Time  
~*~  
"Mimi... what's wrong..."  
"I... I... feel..."  
Mimi's eyes were sore with tears as her thin hands clutched her aching chest. Her skin was a ghostly palor, visual signs of the pain she was now feeling.  
"We have to get you to a doctor..."  
"I don't think I can..."  
"Don't talk... just stay calm and lie down..."  
Sora rushed to the telephone and dialed 911.  
No answer.  
Sora suddenly felt a twinge of panic.  
"Try Michael!" Mimi yelled from the couch.  
"Who?"  
"Michael!"  
"Oh."  
Tap-tap-tap-tap...  
Rrrrrring...  
"Michael, get your blond American ass down here! Mimi's going through an emergency!"  
"Mimi? I'll be on my way!"  
~*~  
The plot thickens... again!  
It's finally getting somewhere, but where I'm not exactly sure.  
Oh well, please R'n'R!  
~*~  
Oh yeah, I preserved this from the original Chapter Eight. It's a bunch of interactive questions. Suggest your own plot twists! Yay!  
~*~  
This fanfiction is starting to sound like a very cheesy soap opera, isn't it?  
Among the points to ponder, many questions arise including: Who was the man who looks like Dr. Kido in Japan? And is the man in Paris the real Dr. Kido? Who was Juddeca and where did he come from? Did the Initiative really create the Digital World? Does Jyou's connection to Osamu have anything to do with Ken disowning his biological brother again? What did cause Juddeca to resurface? What does Gennai know that he isn't telling the digidestined? What does Jyou mean by Enigmon being Gennai's minion? Why didn't Gennai destroy Jyou in the Digital World beforehand? When will Gomamon be in this fic? (He's just too cute not to be here!) How did Miss Sazuke know Koushiro had feathers in his back? What is she planning to do now that she had them? What height is Koushiro now that he's a half-Absolute level digimon (the level after Mega)? Will Yolei, Iori, and Daisuke ever believe Tai's paranoid ramblings? Will Hikari and Takeru be safe in Notre Dame while Paris is ruled by Lady Devimon? Will Mr. Ishida ever stop flirting with Isha? Will Yamato ever start flirting with Isha? What does Isha have to do with this stupid fic anyway? What's with Mimi's extrasensory 'feelings' for the Trine? Will Sora understand what's going on before they get caught in the chaos? Is 5'9 a decent height in North America for an 18 year old male? Why is Koushiro feeling remorse while neither Ken nor Jyou does? Where are all the digidestined's Digimon? Will they make an appearance? Is it weird for an 18 year old, 3rd Year College Undergrad to write long lists of questions concerning his eight-chapter long fanfic on Digimon: Digital Monsters?  
And in addition: Why is the Ark of the Covenant in Ethiopia? And why use the Ark as a power generator? How does the global defense mechanism work? What will Takeru and Hikari use as aircraft to fly to Ethiopia? Or is this all a trap? Why, then, is Gennai supportive? Is Enigmon really dead? What happened to Miss Sazuke? What Mind Tricks is Gennai talking about? What is Mimi suffering at this moment? Why did Mimi ask for Michael' help? And will the digidestined convince Sora to change their course for Mexico?  
What do you think?   
--------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
[ Click here to report possible abuse to staff ] 1. Brothers at Arms2. The Initiative for Conquest3. SuperHyperGlobalMegalomaniac4. Angeli Ex Machina5. The Broken Pack6. Of Blood and Tears7. Project Destiny8. In the shadow of Angel Wings 


	9. Diaspora

~*~  
"Dark Trine"  
By Kyoko_Jyou  
~*~  
Disclaimer: I'm tired of writing stupid disclaimers! Just read the last eight!  
~*~  
Chapter 9: Diaspora  
~*~  
Somewhere over Odaiba  
Odaiba, Japan  
13:40 UT  
~*~  
"So they are actually trying to mobilize against us?" Jyou asked, his legs crossed as he hovered over the streets of Odaiba in a black overcoat, holding a coffee cup, constantly being refilled by a purple pixiemon with a starbucks cap"  
"Yes" answered Koushiro, sipping from his cup.  
"And what do you suppose they're gonna do, chuck D-3's at us?" Ken muttered, stirring some cream into his cup.  
"No... I think they're planning something..."  
"So, do we stop them?"  
"Nah, let them be. I wasn't expecting the planet to turn so cowardly before us. I have so been looking for a fray..."  
"Indeed..." Ken sips slowly.  
"And besides... the fun has only started."  
Jyou burst out a bloodcurdling laugh heard for miles. Ken and Koushirou failed to understand what the blue-haired being said, although they too felt something odd.  
Something terribly, terribly ODD...  
A very, very dark age, it is...  
~*~  
Michael's Car  
New York, New York, USA  
13:45 UT  
~*~  
"MEXICO? HOW THE HECK DO YOU SUPPOSE I GET TO MEXICO?" Sora yelled as she contacted Takeru over her d-terminal.  
"How should I know? I'm not even sure how we'll fly to Ethiopia. Dr. Kido here's trying to keep everything hush-hush, it's driving Hikari and myself NUTS!"  
"Well, Mimi's certainly in to shape to drive there..."  
"Why, what happened?"  
"She's... I don't know! She just felt this pain this morning. She said it was like her organs being ripped from inside her."  
"Ewww. That does sound painful."  
"Try keeping her from fidgeting inside a cramped car."  
"My car ain't cramped. It's compact!" Michael yelled from the driver's seat.  
"Whatever... anyway, I don't think I'd be able to go."  
"But you have to! It's the only way we can get our digimon back!"  
"Hmmm good point. Tell you what, I'll get Mimi to the nearest hospital and I'll see what I'll do."  
"Please go."  
"Okay..."  
~*~  
"So, we're going to Fuji."  
"Uh-huh."  
"Without our Digimon."  
"Yup."  
"With an entire legion of evil digimon out there, waiting for us."  
"Oh yeah."  
"Know what, I suddenly feel so much better."  
Daisuke tried to keep a decent conversation with Miyako while Taichi helped Iori and Gennai pack their bags.  
Suddenly, Gennai pulled something out of his pocket.  
"Oh yeah, I forgot to show you something..."  
It was a small metal plate inscribed with weird etchings of all sorts.  
"What is that?" Asked Miyako nonchalantly.  
"It's a map of the Terra Grid... that thing which powers the Ark Defense Mechanism. I... I've been saving this map for this very hour. I think there's something more to the etched marks... but I still haven't cracked it out yet."  
"Hmmm... very strange... mind if I try?"  
"Sure... why not..."  
~*~  
Miss Sazuke's Apartment  
Odaiba, Japan  
14:00  
~*~  
A thin light shone from the darkness of Miss Sazuke's apartment, a light emanating from a small microscope.  
Only the tired breathing of a tired young woman echoed behind the drips of a leaky faucet onto a sink full of greasy pots and pans.  
A cold, dry wind whistled through the darkness...  
Gently...  
Koushirou's tiny little feather sat beneath the eyepiece, under the focused lens below Miss Sazuke's peering eyes.  
"Koushiro... what are... you?" She asked herself as she inspected the tiny white relic.  
At first glance, it looked like any other feather. About five inches long and snowy white, it gleemed brightly in sunlight...  
Yet under a microscope, it was far from ordinary as anything could be.  
Each bristle was intricately ornamented with glowing conduits of light, pulsating with energy. The tiny light pulses seemed to run across the feather in systematic paths, much like a computer circuit.  
Suddenly... a strong electrical impulse blasted across her tiny home, turning her appliances and fixtures on and off, shaking her apartment building on it's foundations.  
Then, a thunderous charge shot into her ceiling, turning it into the darkness of night. A vortex opened therein, with the stars visible in the pitch black.  
From the vortex, a blue whiff of smoke spiraled down, condensing a few moments later into a dragon of blue smoke...  
"Sazuke... Asuka..." An ethereal voice whispered.  
"Who are you?" Miss Sazuke answered with all her courage.  
"I am Azulongmon, One of the Four Holy Beasts of the Digital World and Guardian of the Four Winds of the Earth. I bring you no harm..."  
"What do you want? Why have you come?"  
"You have been chosen to aid the digidestined to fight the evil one."  
"Me? Oh, you must be mistaken. I... I'm an Infometrics professor. I have no idea how to battle... did you say 'the evil one'? Aren't there three of them?"  
"Only one, my dear child. Only one. The Trine you tremble before are only a shadow of the dark force which seduces these three with the power of Evil."  
"Why are you telling me then? I'm telling you, I had nothing to do with this!"  
"But you will, child. You will."  
Suddenly, the winds started to whirl again, this time enveloping poor Miss Sazuke in the cyclone.  
In a few moments, Miss Sazuke was no longer in Odaiba.  
~*~  
Notre Dame Cathedral Underground Annex Chamber  
Paris, France  
14:14  
~*~  
"We're going to Ethiopia on this?"  
Takeru and Hikari stood beside an old Fokker biplane, docked onto a launching strip under the Cathedral.  
"Yes. It's the only way to get to Ethiopia. Don't worry, we've already set the destination for that thing."  
"An automatic biplane?"  
"Yes."  
"Now I have seen everything..."  
"Be careful. If you come across any flying digimon, take them down with this."  
"What is this" asked Takeru, toying a little bag in his hands."  
"They're called Scrambler Pellets. Chuck these on digimon to keep them dazed for a while."  
"Thanks."  
"Anyway, off you go..."  
Boarding the ship, Hikari looked back at the old church, said a little prayer for herself and Takeru, and begun the countdown. Dr. Kido rushed to an airtight control module and begun countdown...  
Five...  
Four...  
Several lights bordered the stone-carved runway, illuminating the ceiling which seemed to crack a bit...  
Three...   
Two...  
Water from the Seine River flowed through the cracks of the ceiling, rushing to fill the entire chamber.  
Takeru and Hikari were starting to doubt Dr. Kido's intentions...  
One...  
"NOW!"  
In an instant, the Fokker was catapulted into the air by a sling-shot like mechanism on the runway, rushing through the bottom of the Seine and out into the open air, flying over the ruins of the Eiffel Tower.  
"Takeru... I can feel fish brushing my underpants..."  
Meanwhile...  
"May God have mercy on you kids..." Dr. Kido whispered.  
SKAPLAG... Something fell from somewhere.  
"Who goes there?" Called out Dr. Kido."  
He approached the source of the sound, a musty corridor leading to the Grand Library.  
"Owww... Where am I?"  
"Asuka?"  
"Dr. Kido?"  
"What are you doing here?!"  
"I... I... hey, where am I anyway?"  
"Long story... Let me guess, big long snake thing asked you to come here?"  
"Yeah... how'd you know?"  
"I told you, Long story..."  
~*~  
Somewhere over Odaiba  
Odaiba, Japan  
14:40 UT  
~*~  
"Jyou... it's been days. What do we do now?"  
"Can you not think for yourself?"  
"I'm so sorry, but weren't you the person who suddenly became so smart as to know everything that's supposed to be going on here." Koushiro replied annoyed.  
"You really wish to know what my plans are?"  
"Probably..."  
"And what would it be to you?"  
"Nothing..."  
"Poor, scrupulous Koushiro. You have always been too human for your own good..."  
"And what the heck do you mean by that?"  
"Ken, would you be generous enough as to do the honors of telling him?"  
Ken, who was then watching the Sphynx explode in slow motion, turned around, his face somewhat grim and dark. He knew that Jyou would one day ask him to reveal this to Koushiro... and this was that time.  
"Koushiro..."  
~*~  
What is going on with this fic?  
I have no idea, but your reviews sure help me piece this plot up!  
(Interactive Question: Should KJ use a bit of religious context and theology as part of the plot? Actually, I'm a deeply religious person and I do try to do my part in sharing the Word. I promise, there's nothing defamatory here. If you'd like a bit of the Divine in here, just say so. If you don't, just say no.) 


End file.
